


Detention XI: Returning

by AlexHunt



Series: The Elementalists (Beckett x Emma) [12]
Category: Choices - Fandom, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place early in The Elementalists Book One after the diamond scene where Beckett signs out the book for her from the restricted sectionEach part in the Detention series can be read individually as a stand alone
Relationships: Beckett Harringtion/Main Character (The Elementalists), Beckett Harrington/Emma Carlyle, Beckett Harrington/Main Character (Open Heart), Beckett Harrington/Main Character (The Elementalists), Beckett Harrington/Original Character(s)
Series: The Elementalists (Beckett x Emma) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770436
Kudos: 3





	Detention XI: Returning

**Detention Series:** [I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356007) , [II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443712) , [III](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517728) , [IV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594018) , [V ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671400) , [VI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707196) , [ VII ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873921) , [VIII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532160) , [IX ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099902) , [X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305669) , [XI ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530999), [XII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503107) , 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

His eyes shifted between the two books on the table in front of him. Even with the laughter of students a few tables away and the flapping of the books soaring over his head, his focus was unwavering.

Her lips parted slightly as a smile grew. He was determined, brilliant, an overachiever through and through–he never stopped learning, never stopped pushing himself. To the outside that made him appear smug and cocky, unapproachable. But, that’s just what everyone else saw. Not her. Over the course of their time together, she’d learned he judged himself harder than anyone else because he never felt like he was enough. He lived in the shadow of his own expectations to live up to his sister. He failed to realize how spectacular he was just by being himself.

“Hey,” Emma offered softly as she took a seat opposite him. “I brought you a gift.”

Beckett’s gaze shifted to her quickly. “What? I didn’t–”

“Relax. I’m just returning this to you.” Emma reached in her bag and slid the copy of _Magical Crimes of the Twenty-First Century_ she had borrowed across the table. “A day early, no scratches, tears, missing pages, or scorch marks.”

He breathed easier taking the book in his hands. 

“I may have dog-eared one of the pages on blood magick though.” Emma bit her finger nervously. “Sorry!”

“EMMA!” His eyes widening in horror.

She couldn’t help it. That look on his face. The way he anxiously flipped through the book, one page at a time. It was perfect. “I’m just kidding. I’m not a monster. I’m just looking to find one.”

Beckett continued flipping through the book checking each page.

Emma stood to leave, pausing as she passed him. Her arm brushing against his. “You could continue examing that book… or, you can put it back and then we can go somewhere more private and I can tell you what I learned.“

He snapped the book shut and turned toward her, his brow raised in curiosity.

“That’s what I thought,” Emma smirked. She helped Beckett gather the stacks of books he had in front of him, she imagined for future reading, in case the two he was currently engaged in wasn’t enough. “Thanks again. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“No, you could not,” Beckett insisted.

“Modesty,” Emma laughed. “We’ll work on it!”


End file.
